A Day with the Doctor
by Jbird2000
Summary: The guys are playing Halo when a mysterious blue box shows up in their living room. Can they figure out how to help the doctor? SUMMARY SUCKS BUT GOOD STORY1 PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


**A Day with the Doctor**

***blows royal trumpet* HELLO EVERYBODY! Well here it is my third fan fiction and first crossover! I have to give credit to Go Kick Some Grass because she helped me with this story! Without further adieu here is my story! **

_**Chapter 1**_

It was the normal Thursday for the guys of course it was Halo night.

"Leonard I NEED A GRENADE LAUNCHER!" Howard yelled at Leonard

"I'm kind of busy!" Leonard yelled back while hammering furiously at the game controller.

"Grab the one by that dead alien Howard." Raj yelled at Howard neither of them noticed Penny with her girlfriends come in, in knee length dresses.

"Hey guys, we got tired of dancing and came here to make out with you." Penny said plainly as they continued yelling back and forth between each other "Told you." Penny said to her friends as they walked out the door they didn't hear the whirring sounds as the shut the door.

"Come on guys I NEED MY BACKUP!" Howard yelled not noticing the now fairly loud whirring sound coming from the kitchen. Just then a big blue box appeared the door opened and a man in a brown pin-striped suit with a long brown trench coat and spiky hair walked out.

"Come on Rose its safe." The man yelled inside the box. Of course the guys were still playing Halo as a tall blond girl walked out. "Well hello there!" the man said to them of course the only response he got was the guys yelling at each other. "Hello there can you hear me?" he said again. He walked up to one of the guys and shook him "HELLO!" he yelled loudly in Raj's ear but he didn't move. "Rose what do I do?" he said to the blond girl.

"This." She said as she walked to the back of the TV and unplugged it.

"HEY WHAT ARE DOING WE WERE ON LEVEL 34!" Howard yelled at her.

"I have a better question, who are you and why are you in our apartment?" Leonard said

"See that box over there, we came from that. And my name is Rose that's the Doctor." Rose said to them pointing to the Doctor

"OI! It's not "just a box" it's the TARDIS!" the Doctor said clearly annoyed

"Excuse me TARDIS." Rose said

"That is physically impossible." Leonard said

"Excuse me, put we are physicists nothing is impossible." Sheldon said

"UGHGHGH, sorry about him that's Sheldon, this is Raj, Howard, and I'm Leonard." Leonard said

"Well hello there as Rose said I'm the Doctor now could someone could tell me where we are." The Doctor said

"You are in our apartment in Pasadena California." Leonard said

"Greetings aliens." Sheldon said while doing what he referred to as the "spock sign"

"Huh how do you know we're I'm alien?" Doctor said

"Oh here we go." Leonard said holding his head in his hands

"Well you arrived in a telephone box which would be a really tight fit for two people, and that phone box wasn't here earlier, which leaves it must have materialized in here am I about right?" Sheldon said proudly, all the Doctor could do was stare at Sheldon open mouthed. Doctor decided to sit down when he was met by a loud person screaming stop.

"What I sat down?" the Doctor said

"Yes but you sat in my spot. No one sits in my spot." Sheldon said

"Oh dear lord here we go." Leonard said "Sheldon, just go sit somewhere else." Leonard said as he pushed up his glasses.

"No! I always have and always will sit in this spot. It has perfect trajectory so I can watch the television without having to turn my neck. And for your information, the couch as grown accustom to my butt cheeks on that specific spot on the cushion."

"Hey Leonard, look! He's right! There is even a mold on the seat in the shape of his ass." Raj pointed over to Sheldon's spot.

"Well not any more! My butt cheek mold was erased by the bosom of Doctor 'I like to sit in other people's spot because I am spot thief!'" Sheldon said glaring at the Doctor.

**Well what do you think huh! It's my first crossover so I did my best!**


End file.
